End of the Worlds
by Patrick The Human
Summary: That's why when you get to each world you need to find it's heros and heroines. The Lich was able to team up with the villains of the world that was destroyed, and the heros were outnumbered. That's why the Lich won. And it's why I need you guys to go out and even the odds.


"Huh?" A peculiar flat and pink man laying in a yellow box suddenly wakes up. "Oh... Oh no. Wh- What have I done?" He asks the empty room. "The Lich... I can't believe it. An entire universe! Oh man, oh man, oh man! What do I do? I need... I need _**them**_." The strange pink man closes his eyes and begins to think.

Meanwhile...  
"Oh man, Jake!" I say excitedly "Did you see that? We kicked that dragon's rhombus!" I tell my yellow dog and best bro.  
"Oh, uh, yeah. I guess. I don't know man, something's up. I have that feeling, you know? That feeling you get when something big is about to go down... And I swear that someone keeps calling my name." He says.  
"Ah, come on man! You've been like this all day! Besides, look at the sun. It's going down. Down. If something was going to happen, then it would have happened already." I explain.  
"Hmmm." Jake puts his hands on his stomach and closes his eyes. "I think I'm just hungry."  
"You're always hungry, man. Let's stop by the Candy Kingom and get some groceries from Choose Goose. We're all out of food at home. Actually, that's why we fought that dragon in the first place, remember? We were on our way to see him when the dragon tried to attack that room full of royal delegates." The Candy Kingdom is hosting a week long conference for royalty all across Ooo.  
"Sounds good. I'm getting some pickles!" Wait a minute...  
"Hey Jake, doesn't Prismo usually hook you up with those?" I ask.  
"Yeah, but for some reason he let the jar go empty this morning. Now hop in," Jake says as he transforms into a car. "I'm hungry!"  
"Alright, bro." I reply, jumping into him. "Let's go!" It takes a while, but eventually, we get Choose Goose's place. It looks like we're the only ones here. "Hey, Choose Goose, what's up?"  
"Well, it it isn't the adventurers, Finn and Jake! Care for some cake?" He rhymes as he points his fork toward some free samples.  
"Math yeah! Thanks CG." I say, taking a bite out of a piece of chocolate cake.  
"Don't you want some, Jake? Don't fake and say you don't want any cake!"  
"Choose Goose, I'll literally die if I eat chocolate." Jake explains.  
"Well if you think cake's no good, maybe a pickle would make you tickled?"  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Load me up on some pickles man!"  
"Oh! I thought I'd have to travel far, but lookie, right here's a jar!" Rhymed Choose Goose as he bent down and got a jar of pickles.  
"All right then, I'll trade you this jar for a rock from Mars!"  
"Oh!" I say reaching into my backpack and taking out a rock I picked up when I rescued Jake from Mars. "Here you go Choose Goose."  
"Thanks, Finn, my bag this will go in!"  
"Whoa!" Shouts Jake. "Finn! Look at this!" he says holding the jar up to face.  
"Jake, what are you talki- Prismo!? What are you doing in there?"  
"Oh. Hey guys, what's up?"  
"Prismo!" Jake yells. "Where have you been? I had to buy pickles for the first time in a year!"  
"Never mind that right now, Jake. I need you two to come here right now. I messed up big time, and you're the only ones who can fix it. I'm beaming you two here right now." Suddenly a flash of white light engulfed us and before I knew what was happening we were in a familiar yellow room.  
"What's this about Prismo?" I ask my salmon colored friend.  
"The Lich."  
"Wha-"  
"I sent him to a different world. A world of heroes, where I assumed he'd be defeated. But, no. That world's gone now Finn."  
"What do you mean, Prismo? A whole world can't just be 'gone'."  
"But it is. A universe. A timeline. An alternate reality. Whatever you want to call it, I don't care. But it's gone. The Lich won. He eradicated all life there."  
"No... How... He's reshaped my entire world... Made Simon turn himself into the Ice King... Killed Billy... And now destroyed an entire universe. I thought I was a hero... That he was defeated... I gues I couldn't stop him after all..."  
"You couldn't. Not until now."  
"Prismo?"  
"Finn. Go to the different worlds and protect them. When the time is right you can destroy the Lich."  
"Prismo, that's crazy talk!" Jake interjects. "We can't travel through different worlds and defeat the Lich by ourselves!"  
"I know." Prismo begins. "That's why when you get to each world you need to find it's heros and heroines. The Lich was able to team up with the villains of the world that was destroyed, and the heros were outnumbered. That's why the Lich won. You guys need to go out there to even the odds."  
"Prismo, we can't-"  
"No, Jake, we can. It's our- my fault. The Lich escaped because I was stupid. I'm not going to let him get away again. Prismo, how do we get to the world that the Lich is at now?"  
"Here, wear this." Prismo materializes a necklace right above my head so that if falls around my neck. Suddenly I get a feeling I haven't felt since I put on those smart glasses three years ago. I see them... The different worlds... I see a strange treehouse with a boat and an airplane and many other things sticking out of it... A beat up old house with a sign on top that says Mystery hack... Two boys and a girl walking with a skeleton under a sign that reads Endsville... A lighthouse on the top of a huge cliff by a beach... A giant green statue holding a spear... A picturesque house with three perfectly circular windows... A samurai fighting some kind of demon... And countless others.  
"Oh Glob," I say falling to my hands. "I think I'm going to vomit." Out of the corner of my eye I see a bucket materialize. "Not funny, Prismo." I say. I use the bucket anyways.  
"Finn!?"  
"I'm fine Jake. Okay, Prismo." I get up off the ground. "Where's the Lich at?"  
"Hang on just a minute, Finn. Seeing infinity paralyzed the only other being who ever did so. Sit down for a minute."  
"No, really." I force a smile. "I'm ready."  
Prismo smiles. "I knew I picked the right heros for the job." He opens a portal behind us. "It's ready when you are." Jake and I stare at the portal for a few seconds.  
"Hey, Jake."  
"Yeah, Finn?"  
"What time is it?"  
"Adventure time?"  
"You know it buddy."  
We jump in.

Hey guys! Patrick the Human here with my first FanFiction. Any and all constructive criticisms or compliments are welcomed, but if you're just here to insult me, then I'm going to ignore you. Expect Chapter 2 to be up in a week or so. Where will they go first? Here's a hint: Slopes slide and blankity-blank. See you soon!


End file.
